SCAR-H
"SCAR" redirects here. For the assault rifle with a similar name, see SCAR-L The SCAR-H is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-game Single Player In Single Player, the SCAR-H is used commonly by the U.S. Army Rangers in the campaign, and is one of the weapons in the starting loadout for "Wolverines!" and "Exodus". It can be scavenged from dead friendlies or found at specific points in the American campaign. It can be found with various attachments: a foregrip in "S.S.D.D.", a Red Dot Sight combined with the Shotgun in Wolverines! , and can also be found with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, Grenade Launcher , a Thermal Scope, or without any attachments. Furthermore, in Exodus it has a laser targeting sight, which is used to "laze" targets for the Stryker Armored Vehicle "Honey Badger". The SCAR-H is also a starting loadout for the Task Force 141 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and can also be found in the Task Force 141 campaign mission "Just Like Old Times", with a thermal scope or underbarrel shotgun attachment. The SCAR-H is also the starting weapon in the missions Homeland Security and Body Count, both featured in Special Ops. It utilizes a 30-round magazine in Single Player, whereas in Multiplayer it holds 20. It can carry a maximum of 330 rounds (30+300). Multiplayer The SCAR-H is unlocked at level 8 in multiplayer, and combined with its high damage and low recoil it is a popular weapon. Its main drawback is its low magazine capacity, as well as low starting ammunition, which means it runs out of ammo fairly quickly. Its measured rate of fire however somewhat helps in using ammunition to its fullest extent, meaning less is wasted. Unsuppressed, at close and medium range, the SCAR kills in 3 hits without Stopping Power. At long range, it deals 30 damage meaning it kills in 4 hits. Stopping Power is useful due to the weapon's slow rate of fire compared to most automatic weapons. The SCAR-H is very useful at long ranges compared to other automatic assault rifles such as the AK-47 or M4A1 as it has high damage with little recoil. The SCAR-H also features what most consider very simple iron sights, which give a clear, uncluttered view, meaning that sight attachments are not commonly used. In Hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range - unless shooting upon enemies using Painkiller, Last or Final Stand, or at targets behind cover. This somewhat negates the need for extra ammo, making Sleight of Hand a useful alternative as the SCAR-H has a fairly long reload time in comparison to other Assault Rifles. It is also, due to its low recoil, useful with an ACOG as it has no sway, along with fully automatic fire. The SCAR-H does not work well with Reload Canceling as the animation stops a very short period of time after ammunition is added, making Sleight of Hand useful, although low ammo becomes a problem. The perk Scavenger and the Extended Magazines attachment both mitigate its low reserve ammunition and magazine capacity. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines *Foregrip (Only found in The Pit; in S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|SCAR-H view File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|SCAR-H Iron Sights File:iw4sp-20100408-2112362.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment in S.S.D.D. Scarhr.JPG|Reloading the SCAR-H Trivia *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable characters. *Because of a glitch, in 3rd Person Multiplayer modes a SCAR-H will lose any camouflage applied after switching to a different weapon. *In "S.S.D.D.", a SCAR-H with foregrip can be found in "The Pit". This configuration cannot be found anywhere else in the game; however, the SCAR-H's pickup and multiplayer kill icon shows a foregrip, showing that it could have been on the gun at one time. *The grip uses the same model as all other grips, with the exception of the stock Striker, MP5k, and Vector grips and the grip on the AUG HBAR. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached because the charging handle is obstructed; instead, the bolt release is used. *In singleplayer, the SCAR-H's M203 makes the sound of a GP-25, but in multiplayer, it makes the regular sound of a M203. *The SCAR-H that can be taken from Dunn in the museum has a thermal scope which cannot be steadied, and it has the lower recoil of a Red Dot Sight or Holographic sight. *On the side of the SCAR-H, "Infinity Ward, USA, MK 17 Mod 0 Cal. 7.62x51 0048762" is written. *There is fingerprint on the rear iron sight that is visible under the correct lighting. Video 400pxSCAR-H extended magazines gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons